


救赎 第20章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎 第20章

　　第20章   
　　旭凤忽然一把推开他，趴在床边干呕起来。  
　　“怎么？”他大惊，连忙为他输送灵力。  
　　“无妨。”旭凤拨开他的手，“只是一时不适，不必浪费灵力。”他五指一张，一个杯子便出现在手中。饮了水，终于把喉头那股恶意压下了一些。  
　　“你来干什么？”他神色倦怠，手肘支在扶手上，实在没精神跟润玉说话。  
　　但这种慵懒的样子别有一番风情，润玉觉得天界三千仙侍加起来都及不上旭凤一根手指头。不由得靠得更近了，嗅着不知从哪里飘来的异香，“东海鲛族贡了一颗明珠，莹润明亮，能将黑夜映得宛如白昼。”  
　　旭凤嗤笑，“这样的珠子我栖梧宫多得是，你若喜欢，我送你一万颗。”  
　　他靠在旭凤肩头，能清晰的看到耳郭上的细细绒毛，“若只是如此当然没什么稀罕的。”他双唇张合，恨不得一口咬上那小小的耳垂，“这珠子还能吐出蜃气，化出凡间景致。旭儿若觉得烦了，将它当做小玩意也能解解闷。”  
　　“那倒是稀罕。”旭凤侧头，双唇触过一样柔软温暖的事物，不由得怔了一下。  
　　润玉盯着他的眼，执起他的发在唇上亲了亲。  
　　旭凤的脸腾的一下红了，赶紧把头发抢了回来。  
　　润玉轻轻笑了，将珠子托在掌心送到旭凤面前。  
　　那珠子大约朱雀卵大小，晶莹剔透闪烁着日月光华，周身还笼着一层薄薄的雾气，想必这就是蜃气了。  
　　“果然不错。”旭凤让仙侍接了，以手掩口打了个哈欠，“我困了。”  
　　他眼角染了绯红，长长的眼睫上挂了几颗小泪珠，实在鲜嫩可口的紧。  
　　润玉深吸一口气，强压下体内的躁动，“旭儿困了便躺着歇息，待我为你疗伤镇痛。”  
　　旭凤本说不用，但想到方才疗伤时确实很舒服，便抱着白送来的便宜不占白不占的心态，乖乖趴在了床上。  
　　他身材极好，宽肩窄腰蝴蝶骨，略略一动，肩胛处便像生出双翼一般。  
　　润玉虽在为他疗伤，但那颗心已不知飞到哪里去了。手上的动作越来越温柔，抚摸的位置越来越往下。  
　　旭凤只脱了上衣，衣衫堆在腰下，如云霞堆叠一般，隐隐能从缝隙中窥见下方一丝美景。这般将露未露，半遮半掩，实在撩人心魂。  
　　润玉手掌来到他腰上，指尖潜进了衣里。  
　　旭凤舒服得全身酥软，双眸似合非合，压根不知他在做什么。  
　　“旭儿……”润玉亲吻着他的后颈，那是凤凰最敏感的所在，旭凤被他亲得呻吟一声。  
　　“做什么？”他侧头瞪了他一眼，可惜眼角绯红，眼眸似水，完全不能吓到人。  
　　“没什么。”润玉又亲了一下。  
　　“不是说疗伤……”旭凤惊喘一声，终于发觉哪里不对了。润玉的手掌已按到了他的臀上，肌肤相贴，亲密无比。  
　　“你干什么。”他回身抓住他手腕想把它拉出来，可是全身绵软，一点力气都使不出来。  
　　“旭儿不喜欢？”润玉垂眸看他，红润的舌尖轻轻舔过唇瓣。  
　　旭凤的脸更红了，身体更软了，只能咬着牙道：“你把手……把手拿出来。”  
　　“拿出来？是这样么？”手指一勾，在那窄缝里缓缓移动，食指擦过穴口，戏耍般试探。  
　　“兄长……兄长莫要戏耍我。”旭凤灵力一吐，两人手掌相接处结出一层冰霜，且那冰霜还在向润玉身上延伸。  
　　润玉不得不抽回手，将那层冰霜化开。“旭儿莫恼，是为兄孟浪了。”  
　　旭凤冷哼一声，将衣衫穿好靠在床头，“兄长若再如此，今后也别来我的栖梧宫了。”  
　　润玉听他口气，就知道他并不是真心着恼。便笑着转了话题，“方才我为旭儿疗伤，才知你身上竟有这么多伤痕。”他叹息着抚上旭凤手臂，“这里是被梼杌咬的。”指尖点在旭凤肩头，“这里是被焱城王伤的。”顺着肩胛往下落到背上，“还有这里……”眼神黯了黯，“是被穷奇划的。”  
　　“别人只知战神威名赫赫，却不知这份荣耀背后的艰辛。”背上的伤痕已经痊愈，但润玉还记得当初砍下的那一剑。后悔吗？不悔，但会心痛。  
　　他隔着衣衫吻上那处肌肤，轻柔得仿佛怕弄疼了他，“还痛吗？”  
　　旭凤当然不知他内心那番纠结，笑得明快爽朗，“我身为天界战神，当然要护卫天界安宁。这些伤不算什么，我早就习惯了。”  
　　“反倒是兄长……”他深深看向润玉，“龙鳞被剔，才是切肤之痛。”  
　　“你知道？”润玉心头一凛，莫非旭凤已想起了从前？  
　　“你我时常一道沐浴，我怎会不知兄长身上的伤痕？”旭凤恨道：“只是不知何人这般狠心，竟这样折磨兄长。”  
　　原来如此。  
　　旭凤眼中的伤痛毫不作伪，脸上的关怀如烈阳般炽热。润玉心头暖暖的，他将旭凤揽在怀中，“那你……不嫌弃我原身丑陋？”  
　　“怎会？”旭凤讶然，“兄长原身乃是白龙，是世间最美的龙，无人能比。”  
　　润玉笑叹，“傻瓜，这世上无人能比的，应该是你才对啊！”  
　　旭凤毕竟体弱，两人歪在床上说了一阵话后就渐渐睡着了。  
　　润玉等他睡得沉了，将手掌放在他腹上查探了一番，只觉得他体内灵力强大而混乱，水火交融蓬蓬勃勃，全不似从前那般纯净。但再要查探，却又查探不出什么了，仿佛有什么东西阻住了他的神识。　  
　　他眉头一蹙，便要起身往紫方云宫取一些金丹来给旭凤补身。  
　　忽然眼前白光一闪，竟是魇兽从半空跃了下来。  
　　“嘘，别吵醒他。”他挥手将魇兽赶开，魇兽却嘴巴一张，吐出几个蓝色的梦球来。  
　　那些梦球如萤火般在空中漂浮，全是旭凤的梦境。  
　　旭凤的梦温暖而明朗，仅是这般看着，就能让人从心底里发出笑来。  
　　忽然他目光一凝，落在一个梦球上。  
　　它与别个不同，灰蒙蒙的，充满了悲愤伤心。  
　　


End file.
